


A Noble Man

by MinaZ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: kinkme_merlin, Curse Breaking, Gwaine's pendant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Slavery, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: Repost from a KinkMe Merlin fill I wrote in 2012. Still love the fandom, so why not? :)Promt was: Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin or any combination of two of them. Gwaine steps into a spell aimed at Arthur which will slowly kill him unless he takes a potion containing the blood of a close relative. Arthur and Merlin set out to find Gwaine's family. Basically, I would like to see a big noble Gwaine reveal.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	A Noble Man

**Author's Note:**

> Some small edits, otherwise I left it as it was.

Just this time, it was supposed to be a non magical problem. Just once it was supposed to be a band of simple outlaws, who had the guts to attack villages under Camelots protection.

They should have known better.

Part I

Only a few hours away from the castle, the knights split up, in order to protect the two villages that were most likely to fall prey to the bandits next. Sir Leon lead Sir Elyan, Sir Percival and three other knights westwards, while Prince Arthur continued on south, together with Sir Gwaine, four younger knights and his useless manservant.

To Arthur's relive, the village was still safe when they arrived. After telling the inhabitants to carry on as if nothing out of ordinary was happening, the knights took station in one of the central buildings, which gave them a good view over the town in all directions.

Arthur was standing in the shadows beside a window, keeping watch toward the west, the most likely direction from which the bandit would attack. But his attention was constantly drawn to Merlin and Gwaine, who both had a break and where joking quietly. Well Merlin was quite, Gwaine was as laud as always, between munching, like always, on some apples. Arthur felt hot anger as he watched his knight put a friendly hand on Merlin's shoulder. The prince really could not understand what Merlin was seeing in the man, that until not so long ago was probably no better than the bandits that they were about to ambush. Taking a deep breath, he decided to trust his manservant, his lover, when he allowed himself to admit it, and focused on the task at hand.

***

They kept watch until noon the next day. Not long after, Percival arrived with the message that they had successfully killed or captured all outlaws that had tried to rob the village in the west.  
They were soon ready to go home, and just as the prince was about to mount, Gwaine tackled him from behind and threw him down. Narrowly avoiding being stamped on by his horse, Arthur was just about to yell at the rough-housing knight, when he saw Percival throw his sword like a dagger. It hit a man dressed in rags through the chest, who was holding a glowing pendant over his head in Arthurs direction, his eyes gleaming in a dim red. Turning to thank both Percival and Gwaine, he saw that the latter was still on the ground, a dim glow, not unlike that around the pendant was just fading and his face was contorted in pain.

Arthur was at the side of his knight at the same time as Merlin, checking for injuries, but finding none. Gwaine was tuning incredibly pale, his skin cold, his eyes glassy. There was no time to be lost.

“Merlin, get the pendant, make sure not to touch it directly. Percival! Help me get him on a horse, we need to get him back to Camelot” he ordered in a voice that was betraying non of the distress he felt knowing that he was again not able to protect one of his man.

Mounting his horse, he helped Percival settle the smaller knight in front of him. By the time the rest were ready to ride, Gwaine was shivering so bad Arthur almost lost his grip on him

They rode toward the castle as fast as they dared, and once they had met up with the rest of the knights, Arthur sent Elyan and two of the younger knights ahead to bring the pendant to Gaius, who hopefully would know what was wrong with Gwaine.

The prince could sense the troubled and worried looks the rest of the group was giving the man in his arms. It hurt him to see how upset Merlin was. He wanted to take him in his arms too, to reassure him that everything would somehow work out. At the same time he felt terrible about his thoughts from the day before. Gwaine had proven to be a good man, a good knight, and a good friend, time and again, and Arthur felt guilty for letting his jealousy get in the way of remembering that.

***

By the time they arrived back in Camelot and Arthur had finished giving a report to the council, and visited his father, it was already pitch black outside. He was on his way to Gaius and hoped that the old man had good news for him. The prince entered without knocking, and was met with concerned, and in case of Merlin and Gwen tear stained faces. Merlin and Gaius where both covered in dust, and went right back to reading. Mountains of books were stacked around them. Gwaine way laying shivering in a bed near the fire, bundled up in blankets and pale as the moon outside. Percival and Leon sat next to him, ready to hold him down when he lashed out in delirium.

Elyan and Gwen where helping where they could, bringing the two scholars the books they required, making tea or checking ingredients that Gaius asked after.

Arthur stepped closer to Gwaine's sickbed, putting a gentle hand to his brow. From the look of his knight, he could have sword that he must be running a fever, but the skin was cold as ice. Gwaine's eyes where tightly closed, and he was gritting his teeth, only low sound of discomfort and pain escaping now and again. The knight was always so strong, it hurt Arthur almost physically to see him so weak now.

“It's only getting worse.” Leon said quietly. “We have not been able to get him to respond to any of us in too long already.”

Arthur nodded and turned to Gaius and Merlin. Laying a hand comforting on Merlins shoulder, he gave him a small smile before asking Gaius.

“Any idea what we are dealing with? How can we help him?”

Gaius looked up and tiredly removed his reading glasses.

“I have some ideas, but still nothing concrete. I am fairly sure that the man casting the spell did not really know what he was doing. He probably found or bought the pendant somewhere. I know this kind of magical tool.” He leaned back to collect his thoughts for a moment, forcing Arthur to be patient.

“A spell is usually trapped in this kind of artefact, until it is released with the right intonation. The user only has to be able to wield very little magic.”

“How can we find out what kind of spell was trapped?” Arthur asked in the same moment as Percival muttered sadly “I should not have killed him, we could have asked.”

Arthur just shook his head.

“These kind of pendant are really old” Merlin stared, before a discussion about guilt could start. He rubbed his eyes dry before continuing.

“And they where often catalogued. They were not only used for curses, sometimes they where for bringing rain, or even healing. You wouldn't want to confuse a curse with a cure, so hopefully we find the right one here, before...”

He broke of and took a deep breath.

“We will find it.”

***

The sun was nearly up when Merlin suddenly let out a whoop of joy, followed by a very quite “Damn.”

“What is it?”

“Have you found”

“Oh, please”

Nearly everybody was talking at once.

“Quite!” Gaius shouted, before turning to his pupil.

“Merlin?”

“I'm pretty sure I found it. It is a curse designed for traitors, who betrayed their family. The pendant in the book looks just like this one, and the symptoms described fit too. The only way to lift the curse is with a potion, but it can only be brewed with the blood of a close relative, a parent, a child or a sibling. So if one in the betrayed family forgives the victim and gives his or her blood, they can recover.“

Merlin took a shaky breath, and again Arthur put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, even through he really wanted to hug him.

“We have... we have one week to find someone of Gwaine's family” Merlin finished, looking pale.

There was a pause, before Leon asked.

“Does he even have anybody left?”

“I don't think so”, replied Percival, “he always listens when I tell him about my family, but he never told me anything about his.”

The other also shook their head, all but Merlin.

“He told me something when he first came to Camelot. I think... I think I might be able to find his mother.”

Arthur knew he shouldn't be surprised. If Gwaine would confide in anyone it would be Merlin.

“If I go right know I'm sure I will manage...” Merlin was babbling.

“You are not going alone!” Arthur was interrupted him. “You idiot, Gwaine is from Caerleon, you wouldn't survive a day there alone.”

“But I cannot tell you what he told me, I'm not betraying his trust!” Merlin shot back angrily.

“I don't think it is betrayal if it safes his life.” Leon pointed out calmly.

Merlin still seemed torn.

“Just tell us enough so we can find his family. He will understand.” Elyan pointed out.

At that Merlin nodded.

“I need to check something in the archives first, when will we go?” he asked, truing to Arthur.

“We will prepare the horses and get ready, come to the stables as soon as you have all you need.”

Again Merlin nodded, and ran out of the door, just to come back and quickly kneel down next to Gwaine. For a moment Arthurs heard stopped and he thought Merlin was about to kiss the knight, but he only leaned forward to remove something from Gwaine's neck.

The necklace he always wore, Arthur realised. Well, maybe it could prove their story to Gwaine's family.

Part II

Merlin was hunched down over the neck of his horse, Arthur was just a blur in front of him, hidden by thick rain. Safely tucked into Merlins saddlebag were the documents he had borrowed from Geoffrey. With the information that Gwaine had given him, the necklace and a little bit of magic, it was easy to find the records that documented the births and deaths in Gwaine's family. He was surprised to find that Gawain of Orkney was listed to have died only few years after his father Lot of Orkney. But he trusted that his friend had told him the truth, and necklace did show the family crest. It did show a unicorn of all things, a fact that Merlin planed to tease Gwaine with merciless if... once he was better.

Merlin felt helpless, knowing that even as strong as his magic was, he could do nothing to break the curse without the submitting to the conditions it was cast with. These pedants were old, significant older than the Purge and even Gaius was surprised that one had shown up. Maybe he was supposed to be glad that the curse had not hit his prince, his lover. But as he had watched how gentle and worried Arthur was over Gwaine in Gaius chambers, Merlin knew he could never choose between which of these two man he felt more deeply for.

At night, the rain stopped and they all huddled close together by the fire. They would reach the old land of the Orkney family the next day, and Merlin hoped that the family had stayed close by. Asking around would be difficult.

When they laid down to rest, Leon taking the first watch, Arthur pulled Merlins bedroll closer to his own, before his manservant had the chance to lay down. Unsure, Merlin looked first at the other knights, who were already asleep from the look of it, then at Arthur, who just motioned for him to finally rest. What surprised the young warlock even more was the arm that Arthur draped around him to pull him even closer.

“You are really worried about him, aren't you?” The prince asked in a low voice. Merlin just nodded.

“You really care about him.”

Again a nod, even through it was not a question.

“When I see the two of you together... “ Arthur broke of.

“Arthur, no. It's not...” Merlin started, but was quickly interrupted.

“No, I... he makes you laugh. He cares for you, and he would look after you if I can not. And he is annoying me, and he is so damn insubordinate but he always has my back too... We will get him back, okay? ”

Again, Merlin could just nod.

***

They reached a village soon after the noon had past. Merlin had not told the others anything but that he expected Gwaine's mother, and maybe a sister, to be in this part of the kingdom, possible close to this village, which was closest to the old estate of the Orkney family. About the significance of the family, he kept quite.

In the end, it was easier than expected. Percival spotted the women first. Older than Gwaine, but not old enough to be his mother. She had beautiful hair that fell over her shoulders, and brown eyes, both made her look very much like her brother.  
They decided against apportioning her in the middle of the market, and set up camp at a little stream outside of the village. With Merlin, who had to admit under protest that he looked the least threatening, keeping watch.

Late in the afternoon, she went to a small house at the edge of the woods.  
Merlin argued that he would rather talk with her alone first, but Arthur decided that it would be faster if the Prince of Camelot would make an request, and even through they still had three days left, he did not want to wast any time.

***

The woman from the marked opened the door and looked suspicious at the five men standing in front of her.

“What do you want?” she hissed in a low voice, her hand going behind her back.

“Please excuse or sudden appearance.” Arthur began. “I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and I would like to talk with you and your mother, it it were possible. “  
It didn't seem possible, but she looked even more warily at them. Merlin was sure she was about to throw the door shut into their faces any minuted when a voice drifted from the back of the house.

“Who is it, Beth?”

Beth gave them a last look, motioned for them to stay and went into the house. A moment later she came back and invited them in, with a crude curtsey.

The room was even smaller then it looked from the outside. By the fire, in a half broken rocking chair sat an older woman, her grey hair open, with the same brown eyes, that looked incredible tired.

“Mother, may I present you, the Prince of Camelot and his entourage. Your majesty, my mother Anna.”

The sarcasm in Beth's voice was so familiar that Merlin had to stop himself from grinning.

“Lady Anna, we are here to speak with you about your son, Gwaine.” Arthur's words surprised Merlin for a moment, until he realised that he just used the title to be polite.

“Gawain.” The pain was obvious on her face, as obvious as the hatred in Beth's. “What do you want to know about my son?”

Arthur quickly told her about Gwaine becoming a knight of Camelot, about the curse, and how it could be lifted. He made Merlin show her the necklace as prove that they really where talking about the same man.

Just after he finished, Beth spit in front of his boots.

“That little shit can go to hell for all that we care! A fitting end for a traitor like him!” Her face was twisted with hate and pain, and suddenly she did not look beautiful any more at all.

“Hush, Beth.” Her mother tried to calm her down.

“Mother, how can you even consider!”

“Quite, child!”

She looked at them for some time, before she spoke again.

“I have not seen Gawain in over ten years. He was still a child...”

“He was old enough when he decided that he was easier off without us.” Beth interrupted her.

Anna just shook her head.

“I am glad that he became a knight. His father would be so proud.” She looked inquiring at Arthur,

“I know he will not have the best memories of us, and it would be dangerous, but did he claim the family crest?”

Arthur exchanged a surprised look with Leon, before answering.

“No, he... your family has a crest?”

Now it was her turn to look surprised, before she turned away to look out of the window.

When she tuned back, again composed, she continued.

“Of cause I will do everything to safe my son...”

“Mother!”

“...but I would like to ask something of you.”

The prince nodded.

“Please, convince Gawain to take up his family name again. In Camelot, he is safe from the king.”

“Lady Anna.” and now Merlin could here that he was saying the title slightly different, like he was realising the whole implication.

“All I know from Gwaine is that he is from Caerleon. He never mentioned any family. Or title for that matter. I don't think I can convince him of anything without knowing more, but we should hurry back if we want to safe him.”

“He was probably ashamed, as he should be!”

“Beth, be quite now and let me explain.”

She took a deep breath.

“I will try to keep the story short. He did not talk to any of you about his heritage?”

“He did”. Merlin finally spoke up. The knights turned to him in surprise.

“He told me that his father was a knight at king Caerleons court, and that after he was killed in battle, the king refused to help you and your children. He hated him for that.”

Anna nodded, while Beth turned away.

“That is right, but not all. The battle that my husband died in was never supposed to be won. The king sent all the knights of his court that valued honour into this war. Once they were dead, he gave their lands and titles to mercenaries, who would do his bidding without questions. A few years later, some of the young nobleman that lost their heritage demanded their rights back. Gawain was not among them, he was only fourteen at the time. A good fighter with a sword, but still only a boy. To prevent...”

Gwaine's mother stopped and turned away again.

“To prevent further rebellions, King Caerleon had all the sons of his late knights removed from the kingdom, one way or another.

“He gave the youngest ones, who could not remember their fathers well to be raised by his new followers, as hostages more than anything else. The oldest where executed as as rebels and traitors. The others...”

Tears where running down Lady Anna's face, and the look on her daughters face changed from anger to confusion and horror.

“He wanted to get rid of the ones that where too old to forget their families, but who were also not part of the rebellion. He could not kill them without reason, some of us had relations outside of Caerleon that he would not risk to anger, should we call to them for help or just disappear. We did not realise this back then. So he...”

She was obviously near the end of her strength, but Merlin knew that if they stopped her know, it would be even harder for her to finish the tale. He felt numb inside. He had thought he knew Gwaine's secret. Beside him, he could see how Arthur's fists were trembling behinds his back, knuckles white in anger that had no target anywhere in reach. Elyan's eyes were huge, Percival was staring at the wall, obviously not seeing anything. Only Leon kept his composure, but he also looked pale, gritting his teeth.

“He gave us a choice. Either he killed our whole family, or we sell our sons to slavers. We could not asked anyone for help, there was no time, and when it was over, the king had proof that we sold our own flesh and blood, that he could not be held responsible.”

As she finished, the eyes of Gwaine's mother were dry again, but her face was ashen, and her voice numb.

“You... you sold Gawain?!” cried her daughter, horrified. “You told me he just left to make his own luck... you lied, you left him all alone to... HOW COULD YOU?!”

Beth broke down, sobbing. Percival, always the gentleman helped her sit down. Merlin didn't even notice his own hands shaking until Arthur took them in his.

Anna shook her head.

“I am so sorry. I could not tell you the truth, if I had you would have done something stupid like going after him. You two are so alike in that matter.” She hid her face in her hand.

“I...” Arthur broke of, voice rough.”I am sorry to be abrupt. But we need to hurry. I want you to know that if you want to come to Camelot, now or later, you will always be welcome.“

“Thank your, Prince Arthur.” She tried to smile at him. “I am to old to travel the whole way now, I was already old when Gawain was born, and the years have not been kind. But Beth...”

“No.” The younger woman stood up and walked to her mother. She had a stubborn look on her face, and the resemblance to her brother was uncanny again. “I will stay with mother for now. But maybe I could visit someday...?”

Arthur smiled and nodded.

“Of cause. If you can, send a massage, you will be escorted. Now, for the blood...?”

Merlin took that as his signal to take out two vials, half filled with a clear liquid.

“Gaius prepared these, the blood will stay fresh inside.”

Both woman nodded and took one vial each. The knights looked unsure at each other not sure how to take the blood. Anna and Beth answered the question for them, by holding the edges of small knifes they had on their belts into the pot of boiling water, that was standing on the flames, before cutting clean, long but swallow lines into their palms and letting the red liquid drop into the vials.

Arthur took one vial, Merlin the other.

“We better go now, Lady Anna. We will camp outside the village and ride at first dawn. Should you change your mind...”

“Thank you.” Again smiled, and this time, it did reach her eyes. “Thank you for bringing me news from my son, I have given up hope so long ago. Please... you will tell him? Can you tell him that I will always love him?”

Arthur just nodded

They bid their farewells, and made it back to their camp. No one spoke even a word.

***

It was still dark, to dark to ride without risking the horses breaking a leg, when Merlin woke from the commotion. The knights where already packing up, Leon was just about to wake him as he saw that Merlin was already awake. He could see Beth at Arthur side, and was quick on his feet.

“I have no idea how they know who you are, and that you are here, but you have to leave as soon as possible.” She was looking nervously at the forest behind her.

“Thank you, Lady Beth. Will you be in trouble?”

She shook her head and flashed a grin much like Gawaines. 

"No, If they ask, I did not know who you are, and that you left us alone after we told you about that terrible, contagious illness me and my mother have. The soldiers always leave us alone when we mention it.”

Arthur nodded, and she vanished back into the forest.

“Let's go.”

***

The tension in the group rose, until they finally reached the borders of Camelot. Even save into the regions of their home country, they remained quite for a very long time.

“I don't understand why he kept his heritage secret.” Leon spoke at last. “King Uther's verdict would surely have been different had he known.”

Merlin smiled, but Arthur spoke before he could.

“That is exactly why he kept silent. I don't want any talk about this until Gwaine decides to claim his title. Is that clear? No gossip.”

“We should tell him that we know, though.” said Percival softly.

“I'm don't think that is a goo idea.” Elyan stated, but seemed unsure.

“It is dishonest not to tell him, and we own him that much at least, don't you think?”

“I will tell him.” Arthur decided. “I promised to pass on Lady Anna's message, so I will have to talk with him soon, anyway. But not a word until we know he recovers.”

Part III

Gwaine could not remember ever feeling that cold. His bones seemed to be frozen, every breath he took felt like swallowing ice water. He could hear the cracking of a fire nearby and feel blankets around him, but no warmth reached his skin. Maybe he was just hallucinating it. Maybe he should open his eyes to check. But he was too tired, too weak to even move a single muscle.

The pain that was pulsating through his body was only slightly calmed by the cold. He was not thankful for it.

Time was dragging on, neither the pain nor the cold easing one bit. More than once, Gwaine felt himself slipping away, but he always came back, clinging to thoughts of golden eyes and golden hair, that he could not ascribe to anyone in his hallucinating state.

***

There was something hot forced down his throat, and a coppery taste in his mouth. He gagged, tried to roll on his side, but was held down by strong an gentle hands. Since when was he able to move again?

“Easy.”

“Rest, everything will be fine now.”

Sounded like a good idea.

***

When Gwaine woke up the next time he felt warm, which was so delightful that he moaned in pleasure. He blinked his eyes open. It looked like he was in Merlin's little chamber. Again. Why did he never come here for good reasons? Like...

“You are awake! How do you feel? Are you hungry? You must be! And thirsty, I will get you something!” Merlin.

And gone he was, just to stumble right back in, giving Gwaine a clumsy hug, before running back out.

Gaius came by to check on him, and explained the curse. It would have been easier for everybody if Arthur had been hit, having his father right here in the castle, but Gwaine knew it would not have changed his action had he known. Still, thinking about where the other had gotten the blood to cure him made him feel sick.

There was a knock at the door, and Gwaine expected Merlin to come back, but instead the prince was standing at the doorway. Gaius excused himself, and left them alone.

“How are you feeling?”

“Peachy, princess!” Gwaine answered him with a bright grin.

Arthur just shook his head with a smile and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

“Do you want to do this now or later?” He asked. Thankfully being straight forward.

“Now.”

“Okay.”

Arthur's tale was brief and to the point. He told him how they have found Gwaine's family, what Anna had told them, all in a calm, collected voice.

At the end, Gwaine nodded, and turned away.

“I didn't know about the threats. I thought...”

“Take the time you need and tell me if you want to take up your family name once you made your decision.” Arthur gave his shoulder a light pat, before leaving, and nearly colliding with Merlin, who was carrying a tray with several steaming cups and bowls.

Gwaine grinned at their antics, always enjoying to watch their dance.

It was two days later, Gwaine was almost feeling like his old self again, before someone asked the first question. The other knights had been by, wishing him a swift recovery, not mentioning the curse or the cure at all.

The someone was, of cause, Merlin.

“How did you get away?”

“Hmm?” Pretending nit to understand was always a good way to buy time.

“From the... from the slavers.”

Merlin was sitting on the edge of his bed, checking Gwaine's left arm, that had been slightly sprained when he fell to the ground after saving Arthur.

“I awesomely fought my way to freedom.”

“Oh.”

“Okay, I was tiny, and thin, and the shackles slipped right off in the middle of the night. The other noble sons were bastards that kept pushing me around and stealing what little food they were giving us, so I did not feel like sticking around and helping. We were already outside the borders by then, and the rest” he flashed Merlin a bright grin “is as they say, history.”

Merlin just looked at him, and Gwaine could feel the grin becoming a grimace. "Nah, to be honest I was as much bastad as the others. We were kids and scared stupid and I didn't look back. Not for a moment. I hope at least some of them got away too in the end." He trailed off and looked out of the window for a long moment. He had avoided thinking about the others for a long time. They hadn't been friends, Gwaine had mostly contact with the children close to the familiy estate, but they hadn't deserved what happend to them. Neither had he. 

When he looked back, Merlin gave him one of his goofy smiles.

“I'm glad you got away. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you and the others, but I'm glad that it made you you.”

The young man was still playing with his arm, linking their fingers. Gwaine's heart was beating quicker when he started to lean in.

“I though we were loosing you. I thought I was loosing you before I...”

Merlin was leaning in further.

The rough knight really, really wanted to close the gap, but turned away.

“You... we shouldn't. Arthur...”

“Would really want to watch this.” Came a low voice from the door.

Surprised, the man in the bed looked up. Merlin, he noted, was not surprised.

“Wait, what?”

Arthur came over and sat on the other side of the bed.

“We nearly lost you. And with we, I do not mean Camelot. Every time on patrol I am annoyed about yours or Merlin's chatter, but you have no idea how much grimmer the world is without it. I look at you and Merlin together, and feel my insides twist. I thought I was angry, or jealousy, but I think I might have been fooling myself.”

Arthur looked so serious, Gwaine had to laugh.

“So suddenly I am worthy of sharing your bed, or what. How come?”

“You are worthy of pretty much anything.”

“Why.”

“Because you're a noble...”

“Oh fuck off.” He tried to get up, but couldn't, not with one of them on either side.

“... a noble man, as you just proved by jumping in front of me, as you just proved by turning down Merlin, and I know how irresistible his bedroom face is.”

“Hey!”

“That's it?”

“You are still an annoying, insubordinate and rude fool, and I doubt that heritage will change that so yeah, that's it.”

The staring contest lasted a few moments, before Merlin gave them a shove, making their lips meet. He joined in as soon as they had to get up for air.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Not the pairing I normally go for, so I hope that still works. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
